crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Amongst the Shadows
Amongst the Shadows, by E.E. Nalley, features Elaine Nalley and Tansy Walcutt. It was published on 2018-05-21. It occurs from 2007-10-11 and 2007-10-12. It is preceded by The Evil That Men Do and followed by To Seal Our Happiness. Summary 2007-10-11 Tansy Walcutt wakes up and realizes it’s after curfew, and she’s in the wrong cottage. She has a short discussion with Roaalyn Dekkard, who is Poe’s senior RA and fixer, and who has arranged with Dickenson’s fixer to show she was in her room in Dickinson at curfew. 2007-10-12 After classes, the Cape Squad gets together on the Fixers Patio. They speculate a bit about what Archer is doing with Dump Truck’s crew, who are calling themselves the Bad Boyz. The consensus is that he’s just acting like himself now that the previous leader of the Cape Squad has graduated and is not sitting on him. Tansy and Peeper visit Jericho in his lab. She asks him about building something for Peeper that would block his power. Jericho does a quick estimate of what would be required. She gives him a $10,000 down payment on time and materials. Jeriho gives her a guitar because she had impressed him with her extemporaneous performance at the picnic. Circe delivers the result of the Magic Department’s investigation into the magical attack that caused the storm a few days previously. Coyote’s intervention destroyed the Astral part of the demon, but the physical plane part remains, and has hidden itself. It will probably attack Kayda again. At dinner, Wyatt Cody has a talk with Adam Ironknife about the gay bashing. He reminds him of what happened to Drag Race, and then points out that he’s been a Security auxiliary for so long he may have forgotten that he is not Security, he is not a member of the school’s faculty or staff, and that maintaining discipline in the student body is Not His Responsibility. He suggests that, as Alpha Male, he could try to make homophobia so uncool and last century that nobody would dare. That is within his area of responsibility as Alpha Male. Wyatt, Lanie and Tansy have an evening together. The Witch smiles as she walks in the evening air. She gloats that she had gotten her hooks into Danny Franks - he was a decent sex partner, unlike The Don. Now she has to get David Archer to turn the heat up another notch. As the Sun sets, Steve Nalley and Marty Penn finish up a picnic dinner and talk a bit about what Steve’s parents are like. Characters Mostly in order of appearance. *Solange - Tansy Walcutt - student, Senior, protagonist ** Mustang - Tansy’s spirit *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - student, protagonist *Arthur Lewis - Head of Action Tactical, Inc (mention) *Blackrose - Rosalyn Dekkard - senior RA in Poe Cottage *Bella Horton - House Mother of Poe cottage *Glamorous - Shannon Pruitt - fixer in Dickinson Cottage (mention) *Cape Squad - familiar name for the Future Superheroes of America club. **Mega-Girl - Martine “Marty” Penn - student, Junior **Stronghold - Stephen Nalley - Elaine’s younger brother, sophomore **Hippolyta - Anosha - **Saladin - Sayyid - **Boudacia - Erin Manly - **Powerhouse - John ? - **Wallflower - - *Dump Truck - - bully, wannabe biker, freshman *Eruption - David Archer - senior, bully, under Hekate’s influence *Kellith - Sara - part Great Old One, part Deep One, student vanished late the previous school year. (mention) *Gothmog - Great Old One, Sara’s father (mention) *Granville - supposedly inspired by Gothmog to invent the vibrator. (mention) *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - student shaman *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Jericho - Joseph Turner - student, wears deliberately nausea-inducing clothing *Peeper - John ? - all-around asshole, hit rock bottom, wants to reform. *Ophelia Tenent - Doctor at Doyle Medical (mention) *Granite - - student, manifester (mention) *Circe - yes, that Circe - Head of Magic program *Kigatilik - demon who hunts down Native American shamans. (mention) *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Lord Paramount - Fredrick Coveanu - Whateley Trustee (one scene) *Elyzia Grimes - Mage in the Whateley Academy Magic program *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - senior, head of the Alphas club. **The Kodiak - Wyatt’s spirit - ancient Atlantean physician *Stormwolf - Adam Ironknife - student, security auxiliary, Alpha Male (it’s a title) *Pounce - Danny Franks - Kayda’s younger brother, shifter. *Drag Race - aka “Drag Queen” - mention, graduated (or invalided out) *Banned Aids - - student, graduated last year (mentioned) *Poise - - (Mentioned) *The Don - - (mentioned) *Cavalier - - (mentiomed) *Skybolt - - (mentioned) *Hekate - “The Witch” - hiding among the students (we don’t know who yet) *Elaine and Stephen Nally’s parents. Category:Stories Category:Gen1 Category:E. E. Nalley